


Backup

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [263]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-ish, Established Relationship, F/M, original!caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hiii, I was rewatching Vampire Diaries again and I saw the part where tyler, damon and stefan were dessicating Klaus. So, I had this idea where its original klaroline and caroline like comes in to save him and stuff. idk its a random thought and thought I should share. I love your works! I'm always so excited for sundays!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [263]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Backup

Even with Stefan’s hand around his slowing heart, Klaus managed a smile. “You’re going to regret this,” he warned as Damon eased his grip to tend to the doppelganger. “And I look forward to watching you pay.”

At his right, Tyler wrenched his arm again. “Hard to do once we stuff you in a coffin.”

But they were too focused to hear what he did outside the manor - a familiar gasp followed by the satisfying crunch of bone. “For once, it’s not me you have to worry about, mate.”

Stefan caught on faster than Tyler, which is likely why he was targeted next. Neck snapped, he dropped like a stone to his knees, bloody hand gone with him. In his place, Caroline turned to give the wolf a cold smile. “Give me a reason to spare your life,” she demanded in that too polite tone, perfected over centuries to instill fear in those out to disappoint her. “No? Shame.”

Poor boy, he never knew what hit him. Confused and sputtering, Tyler wasn’t prepared for Klaus’s strength to return, nor to defend himself against how quickly his heart was torn out. He fell dead at their feet, though they only had eyes for each other.

“You’re supposed to be babysitting Rebekah on her little streak of independence,” he choked out, blood still in his lungs. 

Shrugging, his wife frowned at the state of his shirt. “Apparently, you were the one needing a babysitter. Elena is still outside, passed out. If we get rid of the Salvatores, we could just take her with us. Compel her to forget everything and give her all the best comforts. She’d want for nothing all the rest of her long, long life.”

Klaus glanced down to Stefan, something like regret welling within him. “You’ve already killed my first hybrid, I suppose there’s no use being sentimental over the Ripper.”

“The roots are rotten,” she said gently. “No matter what we do, they’d always nurse that grudge against us. Best to move on and start fresh. It’s how we’ve lasted as long as we have.”

His smile was sad when he met her eyes again. “In life or in love?”

She moved to hug him, the warmth of her affection healing him more than his abilities ever could. “Good luck trying to get rid of me,” she teased, running a hand through his hair. “You’d have to babysit Bekah yourself, then.”

Holding her close, Klaus nodded into her neck. Today was a close call, and he didn’t particularly like to think what he’d do without Caroline to have his back. “You’re mine, sweetheart,” he vowed, as he’d done countless times over the centuries. “No going back on that.”

_Ever_.


End file.
